This invention relates to a Christmas tree stand for holding cut natural trees, usually conifers, in an upright configuration for display at Christmas or other festive occasions.
Numerous such tree stands have been developed and a great majority of these stands may be characterized by the shape of the receptacle in which the tree trunk is received in use. In every case, the receptacle is designed to have an effective diameter which is greater than the tree trunk to provide a wide base for supporting the tree. The receptacle may comprise a central well that holds the tree and water for sustaining the tree, the well being supported by radially outwardly extending legs or a skirt which surrounds the well and supports it like a buttress. In some cases, the well itself is made wide enough at the base to be self-supporting.
The fastening means used to fasten the tree to the receptacle usually comprise a number of thumb screws spaced equally around the circumference of the receptacle and extending radially relative to the axis of the tree. The receptacles have threaded apertures for receiving the thumb screws and the screws are brought into engagement with the tree by turning the screws. This is a bothersome task commonly executed by a person crouching or lying on the floor and requires dexterity and patience.
The process of fastening the tree to the receptacle also becomes hazardous where the receptacle is of flimsy construction and of insufficient mass to counterbalance a tree which is twisted or slightly inclined and, as a result, has a tendency to topple over.
An object of this invention is to provide a tree stand in which the fastening means overcome the abovementioned problems associated with screw fasteners so that fastening of the tree to the receptacle may be carried out quickly, simply, and effectively.